Maybe
by Glow-angel
Summary: Meguim loves Yahrio and Yahrio loves Meguim. Maybe... He might confess... Maybe they will work out!
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe….. **

Meguim tensely wrote answered questions…

Yahrio look over her shoulder. "Done yet?" He whispered in her ear. "GAHHH BAKA!" She yelled. "Gahhh.." Yahrio covers his ears. "Shut up idiot! We're in a library!" He says sticking his tongue out. "Baka…" She mummers .Yahrio slumps in his chair, " I never knew your little "group" got _homework_." This caught Megium's attention because, they DIDN'T get homework. But Meguim came prepared. She sticks her tongue out, " None of yo- " She looks up and Yahrio glares at her. " Don't use your voice…" He say creepily. Meguim sweat drops and grabs her notebook. Embarrassed, she shows him her work. [ _Is this correct?] _She writes. He grabs the notebook, glances a few seconds, tosses it back to her. " Pssh, Incorrect." Meguim looks over at her work. [ _Oh, how many?] _ He shrugs, "2,3…" Meguim nods several times and erases intensely. Her long , wavy , brown hair fell over her face. Yahrio looks away quickly, hiding his deep red colored blush.

Meguim, working on the mistakes, thought in her head. _Wrong? Kei just gave me these problems! They should be a wiz. But.. at least this gave her more time with Yahrio!_ She silently giggle to herself and Yahrio looks at her. " Whatcha laughing at ? hmm?" He asks leaning 4 inches away from her face, Meguim quickly turns her head and blushes madly. " You baka Yahiro!" She pouts. "Don't use your voice, idiot.." He slouches in his chair and pulls out a book. His watch beeps and he looks at his watch. He switches his watch off and continues to read a book. [ _Aye, baka is this correct?_] She scribbles and sets the notebook next to her notebook. He sets down his book and takes the notebook. Scans, Writes, and tosses. "Yeah.. It's correct" He stretches and sets his feet on the table. A group of girls swoon at this action. Meguim hangs her head. " Aye, I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" Yahrio leans forward. [_Lunch…? _] She writes confused. " yeah, lunch.. Well, since it's already…" He looks down at his watch. " 12:30, so might as well eat lunch." Meguim hesitates. [ _l-l-like a date?_] she writes nervously. Yahrio shrugs. " sure." But in the inside of yahrio's head… He was really happy. [ _we'll uh can I go home_ _first. What I'm wearing is feeling uncomfortable.._] She writes shyly. " Yeah.. sure.. lets take a break at your house so you can change." He says calmly, having his " Unable to tell expression" face. She pouts. " What now" He teases. [_ Well, uh.. if were going to my house first..I don't want those people to follow us to my house…_] She says pointing to the group of girls at the table next to us. He shrugs. "Jealous?" He says smirking. Meguim pouts. She puts all her things in her leather backpack and puffs out her cheeks. Yahrio picks up his book and turns to the table of girls. " Go away, stalkers." He smirks. They both exit the library, entering the nice black car. Meguim's head was jumpy.


	2. Chapter 2

Meguim tosses dresses, skirts, and tanktops on to her bed. " Gahh, what to wear!" She pouts. Meguim finds a strapless white, knee length flow dress. " But it's cold outside…" shes to herself. She finds a pair of warm thick tights and smiles and puts the dress and tights on. While in the middle of putting it on, Yahrio enters the room. " you done ye-" He sees Meguim and turns around quickly. Blushing, he walks downstairs. "YOU EVER KNOCK?" Meguim says embarrassed. Meguim quickly finishes putting on the dress with thick black tights. She ties her hair into a braid. She closes the door behind her and goes down the spiral stairs. Yahrio sit there blushing and shaking his head "face plam." He says sadly. Meguim walks up from behind and pokes his head. [ I'm done baka.] He stand up and brushes off dust from his jeans. Showing no emotion, he grabs her wrist taking her to the car. Meguim grabs her coat of the hanger and puts it on while he drags her out the door. Jun and Ryuu come in the door entry. " Hey, where are you guys goi-" Yahrio just pulls Meguim past them. [ Bye! I'll be home soon!] she holds up her notepad , already prepared. " Oh.. uh ok." Jun and Ryuu say.

They enter the little café and find a table. [Maybe we should order first, right?] Yahrio shrugs. "This is a really famous café so, we'll need a seat." Meguim nods. "Anyway, what do you want to eat?" Meguim thinks for several minutes. [A cake, Sandwich , and diet coke!] Yahrio scoffs. "Diet won't change much of YOUR weight!" Meguim looks at her body and puffs out her cheeks. [ I'm not that fat!] She pouts. He rolls his eyes. " Just stay here. I'm ganna go order." He says calmly. Meguim nods and smiles. Yahrio blushes. Who can't blush to that smile? He thought to himself. He walked over to the counter and orders. Meguim takes off her coat and puts a big sweater over. 2 guys walk over to Meguim. "Why, a pretty girl all alone?" The 1st guys asks. [No. Just go away] She writes quickly. " Come on! Sit with us!" The 2nd guy says. [No. don't touch me!] Meguim struggles to write as they pull her to their table. Yahrio turns around while paying to see little Meguim fighting off 2 guys, who are trying to take her. "YAHRIO!" She struggles to say. " Who's Yahrio? Your little "prince"?" The 2 guys ask. Yahrio comes over and places to food on the table. " Let go of Meguim you perverts." Yahrio says. It felt like Yahrio was rising before them with star, scary eyes. They let go of meguim and she falls onto the floor. Yahrio picks her up. " You okay?" Meguim eyes were watery. By her eyes, you can tekk she was afraid. "You baka.." Meguim says mustering a smile. Yahrio rolls his eyes. "Let's just get the food on the go." Meguim nods. They take the food into the car. Meguim head start wobbling. She falls asleep with her head leaning forward. Yahrio notices and Grabs her head and put it on his lap. She smiles without letting Yahrio notice….


	3. At his house

Yahrio shakes her to wake up. Meguim stretches up with her eyes squinted. [ _Are we there yet? _] She writes slowly. Yahrio looks out the window. " Yeah, let's go inside to eat." Yahrio picks up the food and opens the door. Meguim walks out behind him. Meguim looks at the house. [ _This isn't my house…_ ] She writes confused. Yahrio shrugs, " It's my house. Jun called and told me to take you here since Ryuu and him were out of town." Meguim nods slowly. Meguim walks to the front door and a butler opens the door. She smiles. [ _Thank you! _] The butler bows. Yahrio sets the food on the big dinner table.

They pull the chair open and sit. While they ate, they didn't really talk. Meguim looked down at her food not looking up. Yhario notices and pokes her head up while he smirks. _Doynk. _

Meguim bobs her head up and down. [_ YOU BAKAAAAA!_] she pouts. Yahrio smirks. Meguim looks out the window. [_it's so dark…_] she writes. Yahrio nods. "Its 8:49 right now," he says checking his watch, " I'll show you your room when you're done." Meguim gets up and smiles. Yhario gets up too and calls a maid to clean up the food. Yhario starts going to the stairs and meguim follows. They walk downs the long hallway, then making a right. " Here's your room." He says opening the door.

Meguim runs and flops down on the bed and yawns. Yahrio knew she was tired. " Good night.. baka…" Yahrio kisses her forehead. " Night.. idiot."


End file.
